


Supercat ficlet collection: the Fluff

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr, here's the collection of fluffy ficlets and prompt fills.





	

The first Cat knows of Kara’s return is the slight whoosh of the curtains in the living room, and the gentle release of pressure as her reading glasses are plucked from her nose.

“Hi,” Kara says simply, floating above the couch that Cat is reclined on, reading. “I said I’d be back before the Daily Show.”

“Mmm,” Cat takes her glasses back and puts them on. “Just let me finish this chapter. And get changed before you even think about climbing all over me, darling. This is cashmere, and you’re wearing what appears to be about three pounds of soot.”

“Done.” Kara spins in mid-air, showing off. “Room on that couch for two?” She’s fresh-faced and only slightly smoky, comfortable in her yoga pants and tank top that she’s taken to wearing around the house. 

“Carter’s still up,” Cat warns, but she takes the glasses back off and sets them down on her closed book. “So let’s keep it PG, shall we?”

“That I can do,” Kara sighs into the first meeting of their lips, gently settling her weight on top of Cat. They don’t need to discuss what Kara had to face this evening; Cat watched the livestream before hastily snatching up the nearest book when Kara departed the scene. “I missed you.”

“It was three hours,” Cat points out between soft kisses, half landing on Kara’s mouth, the rest peppering her cheeks and chin. “But I do like you coming home to me.”

“I gave notice to my landlord today.” 

“So we’re officially living together,” Cat surmises, sealing the celebration with a more purposeful kiss, exuberant but slow. Kara’s lips press eagerly against her own, and part for her as if on cue. It’s hard to forget their first kiss, so many months before. The tentative Kara, expecting to be slapped for her impulsive decision, hadn’t leaned into the kiss like she does now. She’s firm with her tongue and playful with she tugs at Cat’s lower lip, and it’s not getting any less intoxicating despite how very often they get to do it.

“Can we just…” Kara gasps when they part for a moment. “Tonight, this is everything I want. Not that I don’t want other things, but this is-”

“More than enough,” Cat agrees, the decadence of being able to lie around kissing each other, for the rest of the night if they want, is irresistible. Tomorrow, like so many other days, there can be clothes torn and hands that wander. Tonight, Cat wants nothing more than she wants those strong but gentle hands to gently cup her face as they kiss for seemingly endless stretches of time. “You’re my favorite luxury, do you know that?”

“I should hope so,” Kara confirms, bumping the tip of her nose against Cat’s. They shift slightly, lying face-to-face on their sides. “Kiss me again,” she murmurs. 

And really, how could Cat do anything but?


End file.
